S'il était un phare, je serais un papillon
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Kokichi ferma les yeux. Il entendait la pluie composer une mélodie d'un genre inconnu. Ce son n'était pas horrible, ni enchanteur, mais relaxant. [Hope's Peak UA sans désespoir] (Fanfiction écrite par Akari)


**Bonsoir, ça faisait longtemps ! Juste pour prévenir, cette fanfiction est un one-shot que j'ai écrit rapidement (mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, hein !) donc il est un peu court puisque mon but était d'écrire une fanfiction en français puis la traduire en anglais. Donc pour les anglophones, la traduction anglaise existe (sous le nom de "If he was a lighthouse, I would be a butterfly") !**

 **C'est du SaiOuma tout mignon. Rien de méchant. Tout fluff-fluff.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Danganronpa ni aucun de ses personnages.**_

* * *

"Il pleuvait. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient contre la vitre de la salle de classe et coulaient, traçant ainsi un chemin aqueux. Kokichi Ouma, l'ultime chef suprême, regardait l'eau couler, s'imaginant une course entre chaque goutte. C'était, certes, puéril mais y avait-il une meilleure chose à faire par un temps pareil ? Quitte à attendre, autant observer les petits détails qu'on a tendance à oublier en grandissant. Mais comme toute choses, ça en devient lassant.

Ennuyé par le manège de la pluie, le garçon décida de s'asseoir sur le bureau du professeur. Il avait toujours rêvé faire ça et, cette fois ci, personne n'allait l'en empêcher. Il était seul dans la pièce, après tout. Seul dans une école désaffectée où personne ne pouvait venir l'empêcher à mener son plan à bien.

Kokichi ferma les yeux. Il entendait la pluie composer une mélodie d'un genre inconnu. Ce son n'était pas horrible, ni enchanteur mais relaxant. Juste relaxant. Le chef suprême profita de cette ambiance pour ses réminiscences.

Ça faisait deux ans qu'il fréquentait Hope's Peak Academy et qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Shuuichi Saihara, l'ultime détective. Ce dernier était un adolescent timide aux cheveux aussi bleus que la haute mer et aux yeux dorés comme deux phares qui guidaient quiconque vers la vérité. Et si les prunelles de Shuuichi étaient des phares, Kokichi était un papillon attiré par cette lumière, prêt à plonger dedans et à se brûler les ailes.

C'était peut être étrange mais lui, Kokichi Ouma, chef d'une organisation hors la loi, était tombé amoureux du détective. L'amour était décidément une drôle de maladie. Une aberration. Un paradoxe. Un non-sens.

Pourtant, le chef suprême avait décidé de l'accepter. D'accepter son amour insensé. Un amour qu'il gardait captif au fond de son cœur depuis maintenant un an. Mais il ne voulait plus le laisser ravager les parois de sa prison. C'était trop douloureux.

Des bruits de pas approchaient. Puis celui d'une porte qui coulissait se fit entendre. Kokichi ouvrit les yeux et sourit. C'était lui. Il était venu :

« Kokichi..? C'est toi qui a mit cette lettre dans mon casier ? Kaito croyait que c'était une fille qui voulait me déclarer sa flamme...

-Tu as l'air déçu, Shuuichi ! Ne me dit pas que... tu... tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Sniff...

-Non, c'est pas ça ! Arrête de pleurer, s'il-te-plais... De toute façon je sais bien que tu fais semblant.

-Nihihi, comme d'habitude tu vois à travers mes mensonges !

-Je ne pense pas avoir découvert ne serait-ce que la moitié de tes mensonges...

-Peut être, peut être pas. Qui sait ?

-Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? Pas juste pour me dire ça j'espère..

-Un peu de patience ! Et ouvre graaaaand tes oreilles parce que je vais dire la vérité. Mais qu'une seule fois ! Je ne peux dire la vérité qu'une fois par jour !

-C'est un mensonge...

-CHUT ! »

Sur ce, Kokichi sauta du bureau et s'approcha de Shuuichi. Il ne souriait plus. Son expression était plus sincère.

Il prit une des mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses oreilles et commença à jouer avec. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt pour la rouvrir puis la refermer encore et encore. Il rougissait :

« C'est... C'est _dur_ de dire la vérité... J'y arrive pas... Peut être pour un autre jour... Oui, j'ai pas envie de le dire tout de suite !

-C'est... encore un mensonge ?

-Et ouiii ! A vrai dire, je meure d'envie de le dire ! Mais j'y arrive pas.

-Allez, Kokichi, s'il-te-plais. Je crois en toi. »

Le chef suprême rougit puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue du détective :

« Je t'aime... »

Ce fut au tour de Shuuichi de rougir. Il regarda l'autre garçon, abasourdi. Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre, paraissant de nouveau captivé par la pluie. Puis il continua de parler :

« Mais je comprends si tu ne m'aime pas. Je voulais juste le dire. Que ça sorte. Je... me sens un peu bizarre maintenant... Dit, on reste amis quand même, hein ?

-Non... »

Kokichi fut tétanisé par la réponse de Shuuichi. Il sentait ses larmes couler pour de vrai et n'avait aucune envie de faire croire à un mensonge. Il essaya de baragouiner quelque chose mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus le prit dans ses bras :

« Durant tout le trajet j'ai cherché comment annoncer à la soit disant fille qui m'attendait que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et je suis rassuré que je n'ai pas à le faire. Je t'aime aussi Kokichi. Depuis quelques mois déjà... Alors, tu vois... Ça me rendrait vraiment heureux qu'on soit ensemble. Tu veux bien être... mon petit-ami ?

-Eh..? Ah, oui ! »

Il pleuvait. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient contre la vitre de la salle de classe et coulaient, traçant ainsi un rideau aqueux. Derrière ce dernier, deux adolescents s'embrassaient.

L'amour était décidément une mer de non-sens.

Si Shuuichi était la vérité, Kokichi serait le mensonge.

Si Shuuichi était le jour, Kokichi serait la nuit.

Si Shuuichi était le soleil, Kokichi serait la lune.

Si Shuuichi était un aimant positif, Kokichi serait un aimant négatif.

Si Shuuichi était un phare, Kokichi serait un papillon.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En temps que fille de marin, je fais des références de marin ! Si, si c'est très romantique.**

 **Par Akari.**


End file.
